


Patterns Formed In December

by 9091fxh, theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Biting, Biting Bonds, Blood Drinking, Forest Sex, M/M, Marking, Mild Blood, Outdoor Sex, Pack Bonding, Possessive Behaviour, Prophetic Dreams, Public Sex, Werewolves, blood bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9091fxh/pseuds/9091fxh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His job, by requirement, was to note whatever the camera couldn't pick up and everything he could put in his journals were of how strangely the wolves interacted with one another, not only how they looked.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns Formed In December

**Prompt:** #137

 **Title:** Patterns Formed in December  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing** Kris/Lay  
**Length:** 12k  
**Summary:** His job, by requirement, was to note whatever the camera couldn't pick up and everything he could put in his journals were of how strangely the wolves interacted with one another, not only how they looked.  
**Tags:** Wolf!AU - Werewolves, Outdoor/Forest Sex, Public Sex, Marking, Biting, Biting Bonds, Mild Blood, Blood Bonds, Possessive Behaviour, Prophetic Dreams, ABO Dynamics, Blood Drinking

 

 

 

The ice that crackled up the window sill, crystallised on the cups and clung to the radiators had made its way into the wet tendrils of Yixing’s hair. He had only been out of the shower for ten minutes and a few of the strands had gone rigid on his forehead. Not that it made much difference, not when the winter sun outside did nothing to warm the below freezing apartment. The temperature had plummeted but Yixing didn’t think about that as he pulled on as many items of clothing as he could before drawing his equipment out from under his bed. The box, a rigid plastic with thick foam insulation inside, bit at his bare hands with its cold shell as he tugged it out to the centre of the room.

The locks got jammed when Yixing tried to open it, only serving to make the burning sensation on his skin worse as they fought against the ice. It was almost useless until the levers began to melt under the meagre heat of Yixing’s hands and the friction set upon them, it was only after then that they opened with a solid pop and Yixing could lift the lid. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the expensive items inside hadn’t yet been touched by winter’s fingertips. He checked everything thrice, a habit he had built up when he was fifteen, and closed the box up again prior to dragging it out to the hallway near the front door. Yixing left the box next to leather hide duffel bag that was at the foot of a three box cardboard pyramid. He put his apartment key into an envelope and placed it on the table, the only sign left in the four tiny box rooms that he had even been there at all and took in the space without any sign of life other than the creaking of the pipes that were laden with ice.

He was happy to see the back of the infinitesimal apartment that he’d occupied for just over two years. The rent bill was small, the running costs even smaller and Yixing’s sense of home was somehow still smaller. It was perfect for Yixing and his occupation as a wildlife cameraman who spent month after month in the wilderness trying to get decent films of Wildebeest, Komodo Dragons and Leopards in their natural habitat to sell to the next documentary maker or television broadcaster. He could live away from the place and not miss it, he could leave it behind without a sense of longing and never once feel bad about it.

Yixing ran his tongue across his dry lips once anterior to turning to pull everything he owned out into the hallway, the narrow corridor was irrefutably warmer and he could no longer see his breath coming out of his mouth as he stepped around to close the door behind himself. He’d never met his neighbours, nor seen them, but he’d heard them. On one side, there was a single mother who struggled to keep her baby asleep at night and on the other, there was an old man that Yixing could hear playing music on a scratchy record player. In between those two sounds, there was nothing too much else of note. Not that those things were of any significance to Yixing either way.

Yixing had never really connected with children.  
Yixing hadn’t listened to music for enjoyment since his childhood.  
Yixing doubted that he could even remember the tune of his favourite song or the smooth feeling of skin on a baby’s arm.

He licked his lips again as he fumbled in his pockets for a small tin of Vaseline, his lips had begun to crack the night before as his heating meter ran out but it hadn’t been quite so painful then. Yixing applied the gel as soon as he got the lid off and already felt soothed by the motion as he slipped the container back into the pouch it had come from. He pressed the call button for the elevator and winced as he heard the rickety contraption squeak and groan under its own weight, it felt foreboding but there was no way he could get his boxes and bags down to the ground floor on his own and he didn’t have anybody he could call to help him out.

The cameraman looked down at his watch. He’d booked for a large taxi to pick him up to take him to his storage unit across the city at 12:15, he had ten minutes preceding when the driver would appear in front of the building. He didn’t have to rush as he pushed everything into the tiny elevator and he pressed the button for the small capsule to take his belongings down then made his descent using the stairs.

The metal doors that kept his things restrained in the compartment was open and waiting for him by the time he had reached the second to last step. He checked his watch again, it was 12:09 and he mulled over whether or not he would have enough time to run across the street to buy some tea to warm himself up. He debated it as the wind blew through the entrance and onto his chapping skin. He risked it, he took only his camera box with him as he walked across the deserted road and into the café. He kept looking over his shoulder as he ordered his drink, wishing for the baristas to be quick with his drink to allow him to go back to where all of his worldly possessions lay abandoned by the doors of the apartment building.

He bowed his head and paid, a small smile on his lips as his drink was hastily given over and he could cross the street again. He sipped at the hot beverage immediately and felt it go down his throat, through his oesophagus and into his stomach. It was like an internal fire that sparked and flamed him to keep him warm. He had never quite appreciated tea like he did then, his reddened fingers curled around the cup and he couldn’t feel the hot steam touching his numb nose but he knew it was there. It was strangely comforting to smell something that had remained constant through his entire life.

Yixing didn’t have much time to linger on those thoughts as the taxi pulled up, he gulped down the rest of the fluid and didn’t mind how searing it felt. It was better than the feeling of cold in his lungs, a scalding thaw felt so much better than the impression of freezing from the inside out.

With the help of the driver, Yixing’s items were put into the taxi and he gave the address for the storage unit he’d decided to rent to keep his possessions in while he was working away. The driver gave him a fleeting look before departing silently. Yixing relished in the heater that the taxi had, the hot air blew against his cold sensitive skin and he curled his fingers in front of it as best as he could.

He was fast enough in leaving his cardboard boxes behind that the taxi driver had waited for him to reemerge empty handed from the building. That left the camera man with his equipment and his clothing duffel he had put at the side of the road to reload it onto the taxi, the latter would probably have its necessity voided as he went to see his latest employer. Most of his projects were funded through sponsors as a proxy and those sponsors always have his direct employers clothing to give him. It was always something new-and-improved—a statement that made no sense to Yixing because how could something be brand new and also the improved version of said product—for him to take away on his escapades.

Yixing was driven to and dropped off at the airport, where he had two hours before his flight took off and Yixing could see people milling around the departure entrance. He paid the driver, tipping as generously as he could for the driver’s consideration in waiting for him earlier, and then made his way inside the airport. He crouched down as he got his passport out of his bag and pulled up the app on his phone that had his boarding pass on it, he made his way to check-in with his stuff and was thankful that the airline had been informed that he would be travelling with his filming equipment. Everything was processed smoothly and he went on to security.

By the time he’d gone through all the checks and flicked through a few things at the Duty-Free, Yixing could feel his face and was warm enough to think about taking his jacket off. He had bought himself another tea but it wasn’t as satisfying as the previous one he'd had that day. He could while away his time until his flight was called, even then he took his time as those with children or who were disabled got to board first. Yixing wasn’t a priority passenger, he was a lone male travelling for business and he knew he could be a little slow withdrawing out of the seat he’d started to rest in.

When he did get onto his plane, he knew the residual chill would remain as they rose into the sky and he made sure to lay his jacket over his body like an insulated blanket. Yixing always prepared for the cold, he didn’t like the heat so much and knew there was nothing that he could prepare enough for the hotness the sun brought. Yixing preferred being able to warm up than cool down, he found comfort in that. Yixing was actually half looking forward to the freezing temperatures; he found the way his fingers ached when he moved them satisfying and he liked the singeing feeling that ran up his spine in a harsh gust of wind.

 

❅❅❅

 

Yixing moved smoothly from location to location once he'd received his full assignment from the network that had hired him to film the canine pack animals of the world, he'd stopped in Canada, Russia and the icy kingdoms of Greenland getting his footage. It had taken him almost a year and a half to get everything he needed from those areas of the world; his hair had grown out and been cut numerous times over, he'd learned a little of each language and had even made friends among the people he met in those sparsely populated areas of the wilderness.

He was en route back to China when his producer had called him with an excited exclaim that larger than average Gray Wolves had been spotted in a remote area of Xinjiang and they needed to be captured with a lens before hunters moved in to track them down. It was the nature of his job to chop and change his plans but he'd been looking forward to the comforts of a large city and the coffee shops that sat on street faces and clothing that wasn't three inches thick. However, like the wind, he changed his direction and landed in _Ürümqi Diwopu International Airport_ barely a week later.

His guide, a man of dark, feline eyes and tall stature met him in the arrivals exit, he didn't say much but aided Yixing in heaving his suitcases around to his rusting 4x4. Yixing licked his lips nervously as the man, Zitao, shifted around in his seat and levelled him with a calculating look before he turned the key in the ignition to start the spluttering engine. The silent drive dragged out as they left Ürümqi to travel to the mountains that sat directly to the east, Yixing guessed that they were headed to the direction of Ili and Kyrgyzstan but their five hour long journey wouldn't lead them out that that far, especially when he regarded how fast they reached the Tianshan mountain range.

The thick swathes of forest blotted along the road as night fell, the pale mountains were shadowed deeply by their rocky outcrops and the piles of snow at the side of the road were splashed to a black-brown shade by the dirt by the wet tires that spun across the road. Yixing didn't question Zitao as he turned to travel down well-worn yet terrifyingly unsafe channels but gripped the handle on the car's roof until his knuckles were the most visible part of his hand in the dusky night.

They stopped outside of a tiny wood cabin, the dim light blinked numerous times as they left the car and Yixing could hear the electricity buzz and the snow crunch under his feet while the jagged trees of the forest swallowed the two men whole. Tao's form was one of strength and power, he lugged Yixing's bags out of the trunk with an ease Yixing couldn't imagine without seeing, and guided him wordlessly into the cramped space. The walls were packed thickly with insulation that chipboard covered, a skinny camping bed filled half the room and a small basin was mounted opposite it, well within arms reach. The wooden heater to the right of the sink glowed orange and Yixing could faintly feel the warmth from it through his arctic clothing.

A makeshift door was at the foot of the bed, six inches from the metal frame of the sleeping station and Yixing guessed that was for a bathroom that was probably also flea-sized, much like the whole cabin. Yixing thought it was more of a refurbished and repurposed shed than anything else but when he turned to ask Zitao about when they would start filming, the guide was gone.

The car remained, Yixing's every travelling item was pushed into the woodchip shed and he stared out into the oblivion of darkness before him in search of the other man. His eyes failed him with only the blinking porch lamp and moon for light. He called out Zitao's name thrice over, only the thunderous presence of quiescence greeted him back with the whirring feeling of fear in his stomach. It was only left to assume that the other male lived well within walking distance, hence the deserted 4x4 but it didn't serve to settle Yixing for a single second.

He flicked the metal cased light switch on and a jarring droning sound came with the light, it illuminated the decrepit sight of his temporary home and he was instantly reminded of his previous apartment in the city. The door closed behind his back and Yixing stared at the fastener that hung on the handle. It was only a padlock, not much security from anything entering the room and he found himself staring at the lock to worry the whole night through as he heard everything from outside of the room from his cramped, foldable travelling cot.

Yixing was half certain he heard whispers carried in the winds that swirled around the shed, voices speaking in tongues and growls. His eyes didn't close whenever they drew closer to his door and dwelled there until another sharp gust blew them away. For the first time in a long while, Yixing's hands didn't tremble because of the cold. Fear had grappled him quickly and pinned him in the easily penetrable cabin of flimsy wooden staves and dry, curling paint. It was an eerie, true night in the wilderness, the exact kind that would haunt a person.

 

❅❅❅

 

_A man, dark and tall, took Yixing's ear between his thumb and forefinger, he rolled the cartilage under his fingers and the heat seared on Yixing's flesh. A snout brushed past Yixing's bare hip where his shirt had ridden up, he felt around to his right and buried his fist deeply into the wolf's fur, right until he met the thick undercoat of fine hairs. The beast whined, the man's eyes drew down his face and Yixing's heart beat harder. Thunder rumbled out of the wolf's chest, Yixing's soul gave way inside his body and the man slowly faded in a series of shimmering particles that fed straight into the wolf's eyes. The amber irises changed to eyes of a reflective rich gold._

_The man was gone, all that remained was the glass-eyed wolf that rumbled under Yixing's slight palm and Yixing froze as his mouth opened to take Yixing's wrist in it._

 

❅❅❅

 

Zitao appeared early in the morning, at a time Yixing would have ordinarily been inclined to gather shots at, had he had an adequate night's sleep but with the tumult he'd felt during the midnight hours, he wasn't so primed. He quelled any residual thoughts of sleep from his mind when he opened the icily bolted door and saw the world before him pan out in a panoramic palette of winter. Trees lined, coated and covered the rising faces of the mountains, snow drowned every surface and rocks rose up like terrible beasts between it all.

"This way," the guide spoke over the silence. Yixing turned back to him with wide eyes, his voice broke around the first syllable before it smoothed over into an even tone, disuse was Yixing's theory. "Take note of where we are heading, you are not the only man I guide."

The filmmaker followed. His feet crushed in the snow as he broke through the first layer of ice to sink into the cold quilt and held his equipment in their small carry case as Zitao shifted through the snow with ease. Yixing found it difficult to keep up, his legs felt weighted as he trudged but the guide seemingly glided over the surface of the snow.

Their trek lasted a relatively short half an hour before Yixing could hear the baying, barking and bellows of lupine speech, the rest of the forest was quiet but Yixing was certain that the beasts would have been leaping and bounding around between the trees. The wind, while bitter and striking, blew Yixing's hair around his head until it howled as loudly as a wolf could.

Zitao was careful in the looks he threw to Yixing as if he was the one observing and documenting the every move of a species. It unnerved Yixing, he could see there were golden streaks in the man's eyes and they looked like marbles offset by the rest of his face. Round, glass balls that shone in every light but Yixing knew that they were seeing eyes, much like his own.

"Come here to film," Zitao gestured to a tree that had three kinked arms sprouting off its centre and nothing else lining it as Yixing's go-to placement for his time there. "The den isn't too far away but you won't be threatening the pack by being here."

Yixing nodded, he saw the swishes of a grey tail in the distance, instantly pulled his tripod out of its carrier to place his 4K filming camera atop of it and secured it in place to begin his filming. He zoomed in as well as his camera would allow on the creatures and saw how the beast was around twice the size of the largest wolves he had ever seen before. Yixing could tell why his producers were intent on having scenes from that very pack before they moved off for the spring months.

They were beautiful, each of the ones that slipped into the display of his viewfinder had him releasing little gasps. He was capturing the large wonders with his camera, they were playing and pouncing around with one another, it was one of the rarest sights he would ever witness. He was certain of that.

He turned to Tao to thank him for showing him such a wonderful filming location but just like the night before, the man was gone. All that prevailed him were his footprints in the snow that were being covered over with fresher morning snow. Yixing's guide intimidated him with how silently he could come and go without Yixing noticing for a split second, he guessed it was the fact that the man had probably lived in remote areas for long periods of time and had long since lost his knowledge of etiquette in favour of knowledge of survival.

That didn't stop the filmmaker from focusing on the creatures in front of him for a few hours more, he silently kept his eyes on his viewfinder as the recording timer increased second by second. Excitement covered his thinking power as he thought of the scenes he could film with his camera, the way it could be used to discover what differentiated those wolves from other packs in the same environment pushed him to record right up until they disappeared further into the forest.

He only left his spot when the sun moved behind one of the mountains to his left, the temperature fell with it and Yixing knew that he had to make his way back to his cabin before night covered him entirely. The stroll with his camera snuggled down into its carrier in his hand was easier with how the snow had firmed up a little more as it the precipitation waned through the day, it was a direct route on foot and he found himself watching the footage over and over again until sleep ushered him over.

Yixing ignored the whispering voices he was sure he heard, he could shut them out when he watched his footage back enough until he was reliving his day in his mind. The warmth from his heater was a comforting presence since the glow helped him to feel safer than he had following his departure from the airport the day prior.

 

❅❅❅

 

_The man, still dark and tall, took Yixing's lower lip between his thumb and forefinger, he turned the flesh under his fingers and the heat seared on Yixing's skin. A snout brushed past Yixing's stomach where his shirt was completely absent, he felt around to his left and buried his hand directly into the wolf's fur, he stayed in the more wiry layer, feeling the individual strands. The wolf whimpered, the man's eyes scrolled down Yixing's face and Yixing's heart beat harder. A growl tremoured from the wolf's throat, Yixing's spirit gave way inside his mind and the man gradually withered in a set of sparkling particles that led directly into the wolf's eyes. The yellowish eyes morphed to glass gold._

_The man had disappeared, all that outlasted him was the glossily-orbed beast that rumbled under Yixing's slender hand and Yixing halted as the wolf's jaws widened to draw his wrist into its mouth._

 

❅❅❅

 

Yixing didn't see Zitao for a few days, not that he minded so much when he could focus on seeing the wolves in their playing spot again. There were times when he would sit for hours without seeing a single animal, he knew how to occupy his mind to make the waiting game more bearable but he commonly stuck to exploring the immediate area around him. He watched for birds, he identified animals by their tracks and presence markers and he'd take shots of the wildlife fluttering and flittering around the hoarfrost on the trees.

His tolerance for the cold grew every day, his hands shook less in his gloves and his head didn't feel so heavy with the frozen tendrils of the gusting air. The world moved around him, it evolved and he did the exact same. It was a fascinating mix of beauty and danger to spend a lot of time alone among nothing but mother nature and the perils she could bring.

However, through all of his wonderment, Yixing began to note stranger occurrences.

Human footprints would turn up around the shed he was living out of, they were deep rooted in the snow and Yixing' traced over them whenever he saw them at the corners of the cabin. He searched, he scoured and hunted for the sources of the indentations but always got them lost amongst the jumble of trails left by the wildlife. He assumed that those who left the tracks were the ones who he thought heard speaking outside of his shed at night but whenever he went to investigate with his portable strobe light in hand, there was nothing of note to report.

The longer he stayed, the weirder things seemed to become.

His job, by requirement, was to note whatever the camera couldn't pick up and everything he could put in his journals were of how strangely the wolves interacted with one another, not only how they looked.

The eyes of the creatures were unique to any other group he had ever seen. They were much like that of the wolf he saw in his night visions, golden with the insight of humanised _seeing, knowing and understanding._ Their every movement reflected notions of a connection to mankind. It was less savage and primal and far more refined. He scribed that as something that stemmed from their more thoughtful eyes, to which he had dubbed glass-eyes. Thus, his personal term of them being the Glass-Eyed pack coined itself.

He documented every interaction that appeared to stray from the norm, to pick out what they had evolved to be in the deep forests of Northwest China. Yixing had been able to recognise over years of experience and the reading of the latest scientific journals that the common idea of an alpha male and an alpha female in wolf packs was one of the most misconstrued understandings within the sociology of the wild lupine species. As the oft-misjudged concept was disregarded by his mind many years prior, the sight of the wolves in front of him intrigued him.

While an alpha pairing of a pack acted more like parents of their fellow packmates in the usual wolf population, the Glass-Eyed pack conformed to be more like what was written in fiction and told in tales. One wolf seemed to dominate the rest of the group, his black fur was marked with white details that only seemed to accentuate how much larger he was compared to the rest of the wolves in the pack. He was not shown to have a mate, he didn't interact with any other wolf with the affectionate candour one would expect to be shown between two mates.

It was unheard of in the world for there to be a pack with only a patriarch to act as a guide towards the others, it was a strange sight to see a single being maintain that kind of status among their kind and Yixing watched that wolf closely whenever he could.

The alpha wolf acted like an omniscient presence among the large group of the other wolves, he loomed over the rest with a knowledgeable eye and Yixing had caught the wolf staring straight in his direction many a time. It was eerie to be watched from such a distance but Yixing couldn't help the sensation of alarm he experienced whenever he looked over at the pack and they responded curiously as a collective.

Yixing couldn't quite believe the chilling aura the wolves had, they were nothing like the ones he had filmed in the rest of his travels, they didn't seem to live by the same rules. The alpha wolf reigned like an emperor that lived and directed fairly among his subjects, not the paternal guide to lead them through the December winter.

 

❅❅❅

 

_The man, ever dark and tall, took Yixing's cheek in his large hand, he ran his palm down the flesh and felt the curve of Yixing's face, the heat seared on Yixing's skin. A muzzle nestled up Yixing's completely bare stomach, he blindly reached to the creature in front and delved his fingers to twine the wolf's fur, his nails dragged along the animal's skin to release more of the warmth from the beast. The wolf yipped delightedly, the man's eyes took in the sight of Yixing's face and Yixing's heart burst into a roaring inferno. A rumbling grunt erupted from the wolf's body, Yixing's heart gave way within his chest and the man steadily deteriorated in an assemblage of gleaming glitter that led undeviatingly into the wolf's eyes. The earthy eyes evolved to glimmering ochroid._

_The man had vanished, all that endured his absence was the glass-eyed brute that purred under Yixing's slim hand and Yixing paused as the wolf's black lips augmented to bring Yixing's wrist upon his tongue._

 

❅❅❅

 

The second week of December brought him in search of other wolves. He left markers from tree to tree from his cabin to where he had followed some smaller wolf markings that had been left in the fresh snow overnight. He didn't have much hope for finding the creatures because of how far they could out-travel him but he needed to get film of other wolves in the area in order to jot down the correlations and anomalies between them and the Glass-Eyed wolves.

He trekked for two hours until he saw them not too far from a small cliff face.

The pack were smaller and far more normal in size and Yixing kneeled down in front of the plane of rock to begin filming them from his seemingly secure spot. Those creatures appeared to be more feral and vicious than Yixing's pack, they were unpredictable and wild-eyed. He zoomed in on them, pulling the sight of their snarling right into the focal point of the shot. They screamed hunger and aggression; the winter had hit them harder than the other wolves.

He extended his tracking of them to last for the day, he taped numerous moments that he thought contrasted most sharply from the other footage he had managed to get from the other pack and only packed up when he was confident he could leave without missing anything more.

As he placed his tripod in its carry case, twigs snapped behind him and his fists tightened around the metal of the tri-legged stand. He dropped it into the bag when he heard another orchestra of sticks break under shifting weight, his fear had most likely permeated the air instantly and he knew whatever was behind him could certainly smell that. Standing was hard, his knees knocked and his hands fumbled together.

He twisted around to see whatever was watching him.

The wolves surrounded Yixing in a half-circle, their thin bodies were skeletal beneath their fur, their paws were bony and their mouths hung open as they drew the scent of the world around them into their mouths. It struck Yixing that he was cornered in the forest, his back was pressed up against a craggy jut that dug into his spine like painful claws and the six smaller wolves lined in a curve fifty metres ahead of him barked wickedly.

Their low growls vibrated through the floor, the human's hands felt around the wet rocks for some purchase to push himself up to a higher level but the sudden movement of stone splitting off triggered the instant pounce of one of the creatures. The rest of the wolves followed suit. The human twisted his upper body to grip at the rocks.

Sharp edges dug into his palms but he didn't care for that as he scrambled to escape his fate, he hooked one of his feet on a serrated edge of stone and pushed his body up in a jolted leap and whimpered into the rock face when he felt a set of teeth nip at the shoe on his other leg. The fear within him raced with the rise and fell through his stomach with a plummeting sense of foreboding. A vicious and biting bark tore through the air, a forceful thud vibrated directly behind Yixing as he clumsily tried to clamber up the wall from the hungry wolves. His cheek jammed against the wet surface, his fingers curled into the wet snow and his legs shook as he flattened himself to the natural wall.

When nothing connected with his feet again and the roaring continued, Yixing dared a glance over his shoulder. He saw fur upon fur, biting, clawing and digging into one another. From the jet black fur that was dotted with frosted white patches at the ears, two back paws and a stripe on the under part of a tail, Yixing knew it was the alpha of the Glass-Eyed pack.

The pack, _Yixing's pack_ , were all present. They leapt at the thinner, weaker wolves aggressively, as if to fend them off from Yixing and the human coiled onto the small cliff in panic. He didn't know why the Glass-Eyed pack were attacking the others, they were slamming into each other with a ferocity that Yixing feared would turn to him and worked harder to make his way up the escarpment to get away from the animals he'd long revered. Even when the sound settled and only the wind could be heard, he didn't look down or stop his slow, shaky ascent.

A scream of sheer and utter terror wrenched from his throat when something firm wrapped around his waist, he imagined teeth gripping into his stomach as he was plucked from the sloped cliff and pulled into something softer, warmer. He struggled, fought and swiped against whatever had him and gave up limply when he realised that he wouldn't be able to squirm out of the touch.

He was placed gently on the floor, his shoes pushed in past the snow line and he sunk down on his wobbly legs. Yixing didn't want to turn, he didn't want to have his tête-à-tête with a pack of feral-faced monsters but he knew he had to. There was no hope for escape if he was to be pinned into a trap they would have set out for him.

Yixing's neck cracked with the grind of his joints turning, his stomach churned with the ultimate terror of being surrounded. He somehow deflated and gasped when he saw flesh, human flesh, directly ahead of him under mops of dark hair and sunkissed skin. They were men, two-legged and completely humanoid. There were no wolves.

"You," he gasped, one male—the one closest to him—looked at him inquisitively. "You're the man from my dreams."

His sudden disappearance of visual fear helped his mind to relax, the strangely familiar face was a comfort to him among the foreign landscape. He didn't know how he had dreamt of the man. He was certain to have never seen the stranger before but the man laughed evenly and openly at him.

"I am," he nodded, and Yixing was lost.

How could a person possibly know what the other saw in their dreams? Especially when Yixing hadn't told a soul about them, not that he had anybody to tell.

Yixing's heartbeat pumped strongly to spread adrenaline through his veins and the man's eyes, golden and glassy, slipped down to stare at his sternum with a serious and intentional expression. His features were exactly how Yixing remembered them from his sleep. His eyes were of an almond shape that lost their softness when looked at in contrast to his eyebrows, his nose was straight and perfectly placed on his face and his lips, pink and rosy, plumply sat above a prominent chin. It was a vision of handsome strength that could have turned into a darkly intimidating face within an instant.

"The wolf?" Yixing asked with his mind swirling to put together a story that would make rational sense in his mind. But, the memory of the wolf in his dreams had him fixed on the man entirely. It was as if he was asleep, it was only him and the stranger in his sight; nothing else could be seen as Yixing stared at the man with as sharp of a stare as he could muster.

"Within me," the man's words were spoken with a smirk and Yixing's palms wet themselves with sweat.

"You mean to say—" Yixing didn't continue as he jolted away in fright, he returned to the real world when he noticed the other men circling, moving in and drawing closer with stalking steps. Yixing was being closed in on like he was prey to the men and stumbled in reverse to the cliff, he ran as fast as he could for the trees but as soon as he passed the first trunk, there was an arm looped around him.

"Not so fast," a voice whispered in his ear, it was so close that Yixing could smell the primitive breath of the man. "You shouldn't run from a wolf because it _will_ chase you."

Yixing's heart stammered, his feet stumbled and he felt snow soak onto what skin he had showing as he fell to the floor. He fumbled to stand again but there were hands all over him to pull him back away from the safety he had been seeking. They tugged, his head grew heavy and his chest constricted so much that he couldn't breathe. He was sure he screamed out, his throat felt rough enough for that but he could only hear the heavy pulsing of blood in his ears.

Yixing's eyes fluttered closed, his body shut down in defeat and his mind cleared as his consciousness slipped away.

 

❅❅❅

 

_The wolf released Yixing's wrist from between his teeth. The limb dangled loosely beside Yixing's hip and the beast stepped back once an affectionate lick had been striped up Yixing's abdominal lines that depressed on his stomach. The animal stared at him, his eyes were glistening directly into his and he couldn't tear his gaze from it as the gold filtered out into the air to form a man._

_The man, eternally dark and tall, reached out with a tender thumb to roll down Yixing's face, the digit pulled at his lip before he released it with a smooth transition to run over his chin then along his jaw. The man let his other fingers join his thumb on Yixing's mandible and they drew Yixing's face up. The man leant in. Their faces met with a delicious burst of feeling, a tongue pressed at the crease on Yixing's mouth, and Yixing's lips parted._

 

❅❅❅

 

The crackling fire was all that Yixing could hear beside him as he blinked blearily, the light it emitted wasn't brilliant and still, everything glowed warmly. No wind could be heard, the floor was as hard as a board on his back and his knees were crammed tightly to his chest; cosy verging on cramped was how he could describe it. His eyes focused slowly on the sights in front of him, he took in the chamber-like space around him that came as a half dug out, half naturally formed cave.

He saw the wolves, how they observed him and waited for his movement with expressions of curiosity. Their eyes were incomparably more intense in that lighting, the black pupils were small but reflected the flames in a unique tone of gold that Yixing hadn't ever visualised in his mind before. It was like the sun hung behind their eyeballs, it constantly made their sight glitter and twist with the colours of autumn.

His fear was there but his wonder ran in a sharp streak through him.

The alpha shuffled forward on his stomach to approach Yixing warily and Yixing, again, found that he was up against a wall with wolves surrounding him. However, that time he didn't carry any of the anxiety that he had done before. His previous terror had been because he had expected biting attacks from the starved beasts but the large, powerful and seemingly well-fed creatures didn't look at him with any hunger lusting under the surface. They were taking him in with their senses to familiarise themselves.

Yixing felt the fear of a captive, not a dead man in waiting.

The human watched the creatures, namely the alpha, with a cautious regard. He felt lost under the stares, they picked him apart and went straight through his defences to show his vulnerabilities as a human. Yixing thought of how he had seen those beasts as men, how the alpha had exercised strength over him and how they had protected him from the other wolf pack. He hadn't been taken back to his cabin and had been left in the dirt with nothing but his clothes and a small fire for warmth, Yixing wasn't sure if he could class them as saviours or entrappers.

He didn't want to speak, he knew he wouldn't draw a verbal response out of the animals and held his hand out instead. Like some giddy pup, the alpha pressed his brow into the human's palm. The musky scent of the wild flooded in through Yixing's nose, it spoke to him of fireworks in his mind and touching over the fur felt right when nothing else did.

The other wolves moved forward at that moment, they pressed at Yixing with their wet snouts, flicked their ecstatic tongues over where his skin showed and crushed to his hips in order to clamber closer to the human. There were more than Yixing could touch at once, his hands were everywhere trying to give attention to each beast and they all rumbled lowly at his attentiveness.

Fear, Yixing realised, was a problem his mind had conjured up against his will and could be dispelled at the hand of affection, humanly or not. The alpha stepped back to watch, to observe how the pack interacted with the human and Yixing stared at him with the feeling of oddity broiling in his muscles. The glass-eyed gaze of the wolf felt familiar and Yixing held his arm out to him, he was sure he saw a dark grin as the wolf took his wrist into his mouth like he had during Yixing's dreams.

A lightning bolt of accession shot through Yixing where the wolf's teeth sat gently against his flesh.

Yixing wasn't sure how it happened, it came in a flurry like a blizzard but the feeling of not wanting to leave the den mounted as the wolves draped themselves lazily over his legs and stomach. They were the blanket of warmth that Yixing had been longing for across months and their heat dug in so deeply is bones could sense it there. Exhaustion caught up with him and he could barely stay awake for short intervals before his body wanted to cave into the clutches of sleep.

There were times, right when Yixing was on the cusp of sleep and his consciousness was drifting up into the stars that he felt fingers on his face. They traced everywhere the man in Yixing's dreams did. He knew it was the alpha, the feeling between them ran deeper somehow and Yixing could feel himself spill like a leak in a basement as affection flooded out of him when the fingers changed to lips.

Reality, it seemed, had expelled the dreams and only a name echoed in his slumber.

_Yifan._

 

❅❅❅

 

With the need for sleep quelled from his body, Yixing's stomach cried out openly for food and then recoiled when one of the wolves brought him a lump of meat from a carcass Yixing couldn't see. Though it was empty, his stomach churned at the sight of the bloody muzzle and dirtied animal flesh with teeth buried deeply into it.

He wasn't sure how to politely decline the offering without offending or angering the animal, so he took it in his hands and turned with searching eyes for the alpha. The creature, he found, was watching him not too far from where he as sat. The animal approached and Yixing waited.

The wolf sat by his side once he had taken and consumed the meat in a single gulp, his ears flicked and his face communicated to the pack surrounding them. The wolves shifted around, they formed a huddled up queue in front of them both and one of the creatures stepped forward. A lupine being covered in grey was the first, it bowed down and lifted its chin in submission, Yixing felt as though he was supposed to do something as the den covered itself in silence.

Taking the cue of confusion, the alpha stepped up and rubbed his nose from the grey wolf's chin right down to his shoulder; from the reaction of the pack wolf, Yixing guessed it was a bonding technique for the creatures to share. When the alpha pulled back, Yixing copied his action on the grey fur and smiled when a happy yip resounded from the creature's chest.

He continued on like that, rubbing his face into the wolves and realising that each of them had their own slightly differing scents and that not every tendril of hide felt the same to the touch. One wolf, however, looked him right in the eye and Yixing could see dark irises striped in gold. They were familiar and the flash of a face appeared in his mind.

"Zitao," Yixing breathed out and the alpha beside him growled at the tan wolf when he did so.

The dark-eyed wolf nodded at Yixing's unasked question before he sloped into a bow, upon his return to standing he tilted his muzzle to the side and Yixing leant forward to run his hand, then his nose, down the fur of his neck. The alpha jostled uneasily when the human's fingers scratched behind the tan wolf's ear, Yixing ignored it in favour of repaying his gratitude towards the being that had brought him into the world of the wolves.

A vicious snarl was posed to Zitao and only then did Yixing jolt back, the fear of the alpha attacking back in a sudden onslaught and the paler coloured wolf barked back in defence. The black wolf's lips dropped to cover his teeth from where they'd been revealed and he whined, his large head nudged its way under Yixing's palm and he translated it to be an unspoken, " _I'm sorry for scaring you._ "

The other wolves slinked up to Yixing until there were no more for him to familiarise himself with, he wasn't sure why he had to carry out the task but he could sense the importance of it as the lupine beasts began to groom each other, roll around on the den's dirt floor and scent on one another as if to mingle his scent among them all right in front of him. It displayed a deep degree of comfort. They showed their softly shelled underbellies and throats, it was more than enough for Yixing to know acceptance.

Without noticing, the body beside Yixing's had changed from one covered in inky black fur to skin only slightly darker than Yixing's own. He turned his head, expecting to meet eyes framed with fur but instead saw a darkly prominent brow. The man who had pulled Yixing from his escape route. But also the man that housed the beast that rescued him from the ravenous pack of wolves.

Yixing didn't say anything. He merely followed the sequence the wolves had shown him as the urge to rose up in his mind. The alpha didn't nose up Yixing's throat when he revealed his neck but ran his tongue from where the collar of his shirt ended straight up to where his ear began. The human shuddered and he was certain he felt a smile against his nape before the wolf-man pulled back.

The man bowed in return, his head moved to the side and Yixing had fully grasped what he had to do by that point. He shuffled forward, held himself up by the man's wide shoulders and let his lips lead him forward to where the man's bare collarbone sat. As if settling an impulse, he took the bone between his lips and sucked it gently before he travelled up over where the wolf-man's jugular would have sat with his wet tongue. Yixing repeated the action four more times, sucking then licking upwards to gather as much of the wolf-man's taste up in his mouth. The alpha preened.

Yixing sat back onto the floor, the taste of the wolf-man on his tongue so strong it was all he had grown ravenous for with his hunger forgotten for a moment. It was comfortable, the man beside him was a sudden source of succour that Yixing found fascinating.

"Why did you growl at Zitao?" Yixing asked with a croaking voice whilst they watched over the relaxing wolves.

"You spoke his name before mine."

The word fell from his mouth against his will like it had been pulled out of his heart, " _Yifan_."

 

❅❅❅

 

Yixing quickly realised that he wasn't going to leave the pack, not when they parted the sea between himself and brightness so abruptly. The cold, frozen repetition of filming was replaced with large beasts of affection that guarded him like he had seen many packs do with the pups of an alpha couple. In the initial days, he was left in the charge of Zitao who led Yixing back to the shed on the mountain to gather his things and Yixing's heart felt like it had dropped out of his chest when he couldn't find his equipment anywhere.

The tan wolf had shown him that they had brought it back with them when Yixing had been hunted by the other pack. The human was shocked by the warmth that filled him with, the fact that the creatures had noticed his affinity with filming and had salvaged it all from the snow amazed him. The wolves had all taken it in turns to shift and dress in the clothes they had hidden away in the cave to bring Yixing food from the closest village that they drove to in their car. It was easy for the human to admit that he was fully under their spell.

With only two weeks left of his expedition, Yixing found himself wanting to leave less and less but he understood the obligations he had to fulfil with his films. The wolves let him film them closer, to be among them when he got shots of them playing and of their life inside the den, he bit his lip when he watched it back and often showed the beasts what he had managed to capture of them.

While it was easy to bond with the rest of the pack, Yixing found himself being drawn closer to Yifan with every passing minute and he hadn't pulled back the first time the wolf-man had kissed him. He had even shuddered when the male growled a singular _mate_ in his ear one night. The weight of the word was understandable and he didn't shy away from it, not when there were times when all Yixing's senses noticed were Yifan, human or wolf.

 

❅❅❅

 

The pack of wolves skittered away through the trees, all barking and signalling to each other as they disappeared off into snow and trees for their hunt. It left Yixing in the alpha's charge. The large beast followed him with his eyes as Yixing began to walk off into the forest in the opposite direction to the wolves, the creature only moved when he realised that Yixing wasn't investigating the outside of the den but wandering into the wilderness.

The wolf stayed a few metres behind Yixing as he searched for nothing in particular amongst the pines and conifers. They strayed from the den, somewhere out into Yifan's territory and Yixing only followed the sense of direction that tugged him through the forest in quest of something unknown.

A sloped clearing appeared ahead and Yixing turned to stare at the black, white-detailed animal with his lip drawn in between his teeth and hands at the zipper of his coat. He ensured he had the animal's full attention before he began.

Yixing kept his eyes on the wolf as he stripped his clothes off, the freezing winds slithered over his skin and rose goosebumps up from where the hairs of his body had laid out flat, the wolf growled so deeply that the human felt it in the pit of his stomach where the heat inside had pooled like lava. The beast padded forward gently on the snow, his breath steamed out into the air and Yixing observed the heated look in his eyes.

With a few pops and cracks, the wolf became a man in his naked glory. He still advanced on the human with arousing purpose and Yixing couldn't fight the shaky moan that left his shivering body. The cold began to bite but arousal had him more firmly in its grip. He laid down on the floor, his back firmly to the snow and his legs bent and open for the wolf-man to see.

The alpha circled him, he took every inch of him in and Yixing touched himself everywhere; his erect cock, his chest, inside himself and even temptingly down the lengths of his thighs. He saw the possessive streak of the wolf appear, the human part of the wild animal couldn't stop the mutterings of _mine, mine, mine_ and Yixing normally hated the idea of being viewed as something to be owned but his heart told him that he belonged with Yifan, to Yifan.

"Please," he begged, his eyes opened up wide. "Alpha, please."

Using a single word created a domino effect that flowed seamlessly together. The wolf was upon him, his mouth hunted everywhere on Yixing's skin as snow fell over their bare bodies in a satisfying burn of ice that Yixing had grown accustomed to.

It was to be expected, the roughness, and Yixing appreciated how Yifan manhandled him enough for it to be arousing but refrained from causing whimpers of pain. The human was far weaker, everything was smaller and Yixing felt vulnerable to Yifan. So, like his mind commanded him to, he gave up his body to the other.

He thrummed in delight when Yifan pushed into him, his walls clamped up tightly around the cock inside of him and Yifan released the most feral sound Yixing had ever experienced from a human voice box. Yifan growled, grunted and groaned into the sensitive skin of Yixing's neck, he gently bit it multiple times before he lifted the human's hips off the ground, onto his lap and into his hands for him to fuck hard into.

Yixing hadn't ever known pleasure like it before. The wolf-man was deliciously thick, so much so that he rubbed against Yixing's prostate multiple times for him to keen away from the floor and reach for something overhead to keep himself balanced.

"Yes, Yifan," Yixing moaned lowly with his fingers digging into Yifan's shoulders, the wolf-man's chest rumbled loudly enough for his words to be almost obsolete in the air. Yifan's hips ground against his with an incredible power that Yixing was sure he'd bruise or bleed from it, the wolf's body was a blanket of strength around him and all Yixing wanted to do was submit to the alpha, even as a human he could feel the dominance seeping below his skin and bleeding into his brain.

Snow melted under him as they fucked one another, he could feel the slippery water beneath the heat of his back and he could imagine the indentations it would make. His shoulders dug into the surface far deeper than the rest of him as Yifan tilted him back into it and thrust that little bit harder.

His orgasm temporarily blinded him when Yifan began to lap at his nape, softening the skin to drive his teeth into the flesh and Yixing felt cum spurting out of him in aftershocks across his entire body. He felt like a mess, a temptation and a god all at once. Yifan's tongue slid across where Yixing felt blood dribbling out and dripping onto the snow.

He could imagine the contrast, the look of the splashes like a Sarcodes growing up from the dirt in winter pastures and twisting with the white in a sharp rush of colour.

Blood lined Yifan's lips when he pulled back, the sight made Yixing queasy under his panting breaths and the wolf-man's tongue peeked out to draw the fluid into his mouth. He growled at the taste, serving to both intrigue Yixing and disgust him as Yifan continued his onslaught until he reached his own peaked pleasure. The wolf in him howled out, the man's head threw itself back and Yixing saw the dribble of blood edge from his lips and escape down his Adam's apple. He watched it go, his body clenching limply around Yifan's cock as the sensation of cum spurting into him pressed a warmth within him and his chest shuddered when the red droplet fell onto his sternum.

Yixing reached for breath and sanity while Yifan reached out to bring him closer to his body under the falling snow around them. The snowfall melted on the wolf-man's back, wetted in Yixing's hair and numbed their lips, only kissing appeared to evacuated the cold. Their mouths merged together, fashioned themselves into something tender, less lustful. The wolf purred and Yixing's insensible hands moved to hold at his jaw, their tongues met and Yixing knew that it wasn't only the snow that was melting.

 

❅❅❅

 

Yixing organised via satellite phone to meet the producer at _Gongnaisi Forest Farm_ , his reluctance to leave his pack showed when he nuzzled his way into the fur of three wolves instead of giving in to the tugging bite Yifan's mouth had on his ankle. Yixing had taken to being naked when in the den, his clothes made him far too hot when every animal was there to settle down for their intermittent sleeping periods. It was only when he ventured out that he dressed himself and even then, he had the presence of multiple wolves at his thighs whenever he walked around.

Yifan went with Yixing as they drove around along the _Gongnaisi_ river to where Yixing could give over the films with ease, the wolf-man looked uncomfortable to be cramped up in the vehicle and Yixing knew that he would have much preferred if he could be in his animal form but the human also knew that Yifan would have hated for them to be parted for the hours Yixing could be absent from the pack.

So when Yixing pulled the truck over at the side of a small collection of trees, he ushered Yifan out with a gentle push of his hands and stripped off the wolf's t-shirt. The growl of appreciation he got was enough to make him laugh out brightly.

"Not here, you insatiable beast," Yixing scolded affectionately.

"Why not? You've never been above doing it outside of the den before," Yifan's words were crude and enough to make Yixing's cheeks flush but the wolf spoke with unapologetic seriousness that Yixing couldn't laugh at.

"We are not here for that." Yixing's hands went for the old, worn jeans on Yifan's hips and the grumbled thunder from Yifan's chest did manage to wake something more within Yixing. He shook his head to build the resistance in his mind once more. "You don't like clothes, so fluff out and and scamper off while I'm sorting this stuff out."

Yifan didn't need much persuading to shift once he was nude, Yixing leant in to kiss the wolf's head tenderly before he trotted off into the huddle of evergreens and Yixing made his way back to the 4x4 to wait for his producer to turn up in a car.

When the man appeared in his expensive off-road SUV, Yixing stepped forward with his materials and the man greeted him glumly.

"Is there any reason why we couldn't do this somewhere a little less _wild_?" Were his first words.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" Yixing smiled and he knew the city-born producer wouldn't understand; he, ironically, never liked nature much.

The producer scoffed and shook his head. "Do you have the tapes? What did you find?"

"Those wolves are definitely unique," the cameraman licked his lips and smiled again. "I'm staying here to study them some more. I'm not going back, just like I said on the phone. _But_ , I'm willing to film wolves and anything else from this area whenever you want it."

His pack needed money from somewhere to continue feeding Yixing for as long as he was with them, so using his talents and accessibility to use seemed like the best idea and Yifan had begrudgingly agreed to let his pack become a little more known.

The man nodded but flicked his eyes to what Yixing was holding as he slid his gloves from his hand. When Yixing handed what was required over, he pulled his coat to reposition it on his shoulders and unknown fingers were pressing over where he knew the scarred mark Yifan had given him sat.

"Were you attacked?" The producer's hand felt too smooth and foreign on his skin, Yixing wanted to jerk back from where he was being touched. Instantly, an ominous snarl left the strip of trees behind them and Yixing pushed the man's hand from his neck, the producer looked towards the firs and gulped in a hurry. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Yixing blinked innocently, his head tilted to the side with his lie and the producer rubbed over his face with his gloved hands.

"Nevermind," he dismissed but Yixing could see the nerves there. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to come back?"

Yixing laughed happily,

"Why would I want to leave for the cold when I know that home is warmer?"

 

❅❅❅

 

Yixing and Yifan were high up in a tree looking down at the wolves below them, Yixing's camera was in his hands as he caught shots of his family making a kill and Yifan was holding him steady as his stomach turned over at the sight of all the blood and raw meat. He'd been commissioned into filming some exclusive scenes for an Indian television station and they'd wanted to see the more primitive side of a pack in their natural environments. Since the last documentary, Yixing had been known somewhat as a wolf whisperer who could get almost everything that a network asked for in regards to the wildlife he lived in.

It brought in a steady enough income for the pack to be able to travel into the city for newer clothes, sustain what they spent to feed him and to keep his equipment updated as the months passed.

They stayed up in the trees until the carcass was mainly bones and a red blemish in the snow, the pack had moved off to return to their home and Yifan helped Yixing down from the trees. They sat down, Yifan sat behind Yixing with his hands smoothing over the younger's aching muscles. Yifan had eaten his share of the deer the family had toppled whilst Yixing watched his films back, cutting the ones that were far too shaky to even bother editing. But as they were relaxing on the floor, Yixing felt Yifan's heart beating directly against his own.

"Why haven't you made me like you?" Yixing whispered as Yifan massaged his shoulders.

"You wouldn't like it," Yifan responded with a certainty that somewhat offended the human.

"How do you know?" Yixing tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice and arms slid around his waist, he could feel Yifan's human hair brush against his cheek.

"You wouldn't like the want to stalk and hunt, you feel sick at the sight of blood as it is," Yifan's hands tucked themselves into Yixing's pockets to lace with his fingers, a very human thing Yixing had taught him. "You don't kiss me for hours after I've eaten and you don't scent the others when they have even the slightest scent of blood on their fur."

"That would change though, wouldn't it?" Yixing looked over his shoulder at Yifan and the wolf shook his head apologetically.

"What makes you sick to see as a human would still make you sick as a wolf. You don't change unless you shut off your human instincts and you're too human to do that right now," Yifan kissed over his mark on Yixing's neck. "We all love you as you are. The pack still sees you as an alpha and calls you as such, even if you're human. _I_ love you how you are right now." The human relaxed against the taller until the wolf-man was bearing the whole of his weight on his chest. "Even _I_ call you alpha, just like you do with me because even if you can't shift, you're still a wolf."

"Not to mention the pain," Yifan continued. "I don't think I could be the one to change you and cause you the pain it creates, watching you go through the shift would probably kill me. And if somebody else did it, I'd want to kill them. You don't put those you love through that kind of thing."

Yixing chewed his lip, Yifan had never done anything to purposely put Yixing in harm's way and the human knew he would never wish to be the catalyst for any kind of torment for his mate. Precisely how Yixing wouldn't for him. But there was a part of him that wanted to share everything with Yifan, harmful or not. They were bound to do everything together, Yixing knew that much.

The human was also fully aware that Yifan was right in a lot of ways. He couldn't imagine himself giving in to a set of animal instincts so easily that they would control him, he had been a witness to how wild his pack could be whenever they verged on being feral and he couldn't picture himself in such a state. He did know that he hadn't been around the group for long enough that his views of killing deer and other prey hadn't altered, he guessed that would change with time.

He knew it was no different to how Yifan took his time relearning human affection to shower Yixing with when he had been a wolf for such a long time; Yixing gave him his time and Yifan was showing the human that he needed his own to adjust to pack life. And it couldn't be denied that Yixing didn't love it when the actually dominant animal called him alpha despite only being human. It spread the sense of recognition, acceptance and loyalty into every fibre of his existence, and that was something he never wanted to get rid of.

He still had time to learn and adjust. Yixing smiled when they separated to stand up and turned to his wolf boyfriend, "I love you, too. I wouldn't change any of this right now."

"Then don't," Yifan rubbed his face over Yixing's rosy pink cheeks.

"That could change though," Yixing warned and Yifan stared at him as snow drifted between them. "One day, I might want to be like you."

"We'll wait until _one day_ then, alpha," Yifan hummed before he shifted into his wolf and started towards the den a few miles away, the black, white-tipped tail wagging ahead of Yixing was what he loved to see in front of him while he expertly trudged through the snow.

 

❅❅❅

 

The lovers were fully entwined, their bodies were joined by forces above the physical as sweat dribbled down their skin and wolves sleepily surrounded them. It was safe, secure and loving. Yixing's lips ached from kissing, his hands tightened the hold they had on his partner and his thighs squeezed tightly.  
Yifan had Yixing by the waist, his hands curled into the human's hips with a crushing grip that Yixing knew would bruise but he'd long since grown used to it and the wolf-man's head hung limply against the large bite mark on the human's neck. Yixing's hips ground against Yifan's and the elder whined pitifully. The human could feel the fluffy hides of sleeping wolves against his legs and knew that he wouldn't have long with his mate before the pack awoke from their nap but he couldn't resist making Yifan crumble.

The wolf was trembling under Yixing's power, Yifan was fully seated inside Yixing but the smaller male controlled the pace and everything else about their union. He pushed Yifan's shoulders to the ground, the alpha wolf turned into putty when Yixing swivelled his hips just so to make Yifan's eyes flutter with an unseeing quality.

"Alpha," the wolf whined to Yixing, making the human smile as he began to ride Yifan properly again and the growl he got in return was fully worth the teasing.

He rode his mate earnestly from then, his exhaustion chased him until Yifan had to thrust up into him for them both to reach their ends surrounded by their pack. The alpha couple howled out in their differing ways, their mouths hung slack and their bodies bubbled with the perspiration from their activities. The louder the moans, skin slaps and growls then the more ears around them flicked as their packmates awoke slowly. While Yixing was only able to focus on the man beneath him, he could sense the other wolves around him and he knew Yifan did too.

The wolf sat up again directly before he came and Yixing crushed his pelvis upon his mate's body until Yifan's pulsing member was rubbing against his prostate in that way that made his eyes glaze over and heat build up until it flooded through his body and ended in the climax of painting his own and Yifan's chest a translucent shade of white.

A fleecy head of golden fur popped up as Yixing was drawn into his mate's chest, protecting his bare body from the eyes of the rousing pack surrounding him. Yifan let out a noise as close to a bark as he could in his human form and the heads that had risen flattened out against the floor anew.

"They've all seen me naked before, Fan," Yixing pushed his hands through the other's sweat matted hair before leaning in close to kiss his nose. "You don't have to scold them."

"Not like this," Yifan purred with his eyes on Yixing's body as he pulled out of him, both of their cum ran over and out of different parts of the human.

A few minutes later, Yixing could hear the deep and gravelly,

"This is only for me."

He laughed out affectionately and kissed the larger man with a smile on his lips, the gesture was eagerly returned. Yixing's eyes slipped closed as Yifan laid him back against the other wolves, the alpha's hands and mouth cleaned him up before he shifted into his wolf to act like his human mate's living blanket.

He drowned in warmth, the tundra of fur and flesh around him enveloped him in a homely embrace that he lost his limbs in. His face found its way to Yifan's neck, he buried his face into it and clung to the large beast with one of his hands. The wolf licked comfortingly over his shoulder with his large tongue to keep that one surfaced part of the human warm as wind howled past the front of the den in a blizzard. Yixing knew that Yifan loved him because of that, he knew that Yifan saw something in him that was more than a human, much like how he saw something much more than a wolf in Yifan. Their relationship was nothing like Yixing had ever shared with somebody before; the result of being the mate of a wolf.


End file.
